Loving You Again
by happygirl57
Summary: It had been four years. Four years since BTR broke up. Four years since he left L.A. to pursue his dream of becoming a doctor. Four years since he'd last seen Camille. Can he rekindle his love with Camille after he's back in L.A.? Logan/Camille Kendall/Jo
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is something I've been promising xXSmileyXD for so long now and I've finally gotten around to it. I got really into this and I really liked the plot so here it is. This is probably going to be a four-shot, maybe more.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>It had been four years. Four years since BTR broke up. Four years since I left L.A. to pursue my dream of becoming a doctor. Four years since I'd last seen Camille.<p>

Becoming a doctor was always a dream of mine, something I knew that I wanted to do since I was young, but then BTR happened and I couldn't have been happier with my friends singing. I guess something changed, I loved been part of a band and singing with my brothers for large audiences, but that wasn't _my_ dream, it was James'. I didn't want it to be over, but at the same time I wanted to do something for myself for once. I had been taking online classes for years then, but I wanted the real experience of college. I debated on whether or not I would get over it, whether or not it was just a phase, but I think we all, my brothers included, knew what was coming.

They were more supportive than I could have ever imagined, more supportive than I deserved, but I was grateful for that. I think James' reaction stunned me the most. He smiled and didn't throw the fit I had been expecting when I told him. He gathered me in a hug and told me it was time for me to follow my own dream, not his. BTR gave us all a boost, and I was accepted in colleges worldwide, but I chose to return to Minnesota. At first it was great, the freedom, the new feeling of becoming an independent student, but that feeling was quick to wear off. I missed my friends, my brothers so much that my heart ached. They all still resided in L.A., pursuing big dreams of their own, and I couldn't be more proud. We never lost touch. How could we? We were brothers since the minute we became friends. But as the years wore on, the connection was there, but just faded. It wasn't them or even me; it was work, piles and piles of work for all of us.

I talked to James and Carlos frequently and they visited at least once a year, but I think it was Kendall and I that kept the most contact, because of his little girl. Even work couldn't get him to separate his daughter from knowing me, her uncle. He and Jo along with their three year old, Olivia, always made sure to visit at least three times a year, most of the time even more. But, it wasn't enough. I longed for their visits, I was afraid that we would stay apart for so long that we would stop caring. It was ridiculous, I knew, no one could separate us four, but still the thought lurked my mind. Phone calls to everyone were made once a week, but James' job as a singer and Carlos' acting job often made it difficult to hold long, detailed conversations. But we were still close, something to this day I could not understand.

So I stood waiting for Kendall, Jo and Olivia to pull into the driveway. It was the first visit this year, it was only February and of course, it being Minnesota, it was absolutely freezing outside. The wind was blowing and snow on the pavement was rustling every now and then. Olivia would be pleased. She loved the snow, something she never saw in L.A. but only dreamt about until she reached Minnesota. You could say we were close, she was like my own daughter, and how she remembered me each time being so young always amazed me.

Thoughts of L.A. whizzed in my mind. Oh how I missed the bright, shining sun, all the people and all the flashing city lights. I missed everyone, it was something that had been bugging me lately. I wanted to go back, that was my final decision. I only had less than a year of college to go, something I could easily finish in California. Then, I would go from there. I looked into the living room, I had packed several boxes, nothing too big for anyone to say anything. I would tell Kendall and Jo I was coming back to L.A., they would be thrilled, I knew, and I would only follow them back a few weeks after they left. I had already been accepted in a college near L.A., and I was soon to transfer over.

Then I turned my gaze back out to the clear screen door that was just barely covered in snowflakes. The snow had just started to fall. I looked down, pondering on whether or not I should just wait for them inside of standing by the screen door which was sending a chill throughout my ground floor apartment.

"Uncle Logie!" My head shot up and my face broke out into a grin. I immediately pushed open the door and pulled the adorable little girl into my arms.

"Hi sweetie," I whispered, holding her tight to my chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too!" she shouted enthusiastically. Her flushed cheeks matched her equally pink nose. Wisps of her dirty blonde hair hung out from the dark blue hat that she was wearing which matched the puffy dark blue jacket which she also wore.

"Come on," I picked her up and spun her around as she giggled. "Let's go help your mommy and daddy," I told her, kissing her cheek. She leans in and places a kiss on my own cheek, the same spot where I placed one on her.

"Hey guys," I greet cheerfully.

"Hey Logan," Jo says, giving me a hug. Kendall follows her, doing the exact same thing.

After our "manly" hug, Kendall holds out his arms, expecting Olivia to fall into them. Surprisingly, she shouts, "No, I wanna stay with Uncle Logie." She clenched my jacket tightly, hugging me closer. Kendall pouts as I smirks.

"I swear, man, sometimes I feel like she loves you more than she loves me," Kendall bends down a bit to place a kiss on her cheek which she returns. "Ha, I got a kiss," he brags.

"You know she loves me more," I tease, "Anyways, she he gave me a kiss first."

"Fine, then let's ask her," Kendall tell me firmly.

"Okay," I agree, playing a ridiculous game with him, "Liv, who do you love more? Me or your daddy?"

"Really?" Jo asks as she struggles to drag the bags into the apartment, "That's what you're fighting about? Now? When it forty degrees below?" She sighs, putting down a bag.

"Mama!" Olivia cries out, holding her arms wide so Jo can take her.

"C'mere baby," Jo takes her from me. Turning, she winks and playfully says, "She loves me more."

* * *

><p>"So how's college going, Loges?" Kendall asks, just briefly sipping the hot cocoa that Jo had offered to make.<p>

"Pretty good, I only have a few months left," I say pulling Olivia closer to me. Her hat, gloves and jacket are now long gone and she's now dressed in her pink fleece pajamas, her hair spilling over her shoulders. She's fast asleep now and I adjust her so that her head is laying in my lap. I stroke her dirty blonde locks, running my fingers effortlessly through them. God, she was so cute. "So, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you guys about."

"What is it Logan?" Jo asks, snuggling up to Kendall as he wraps an arm around her. He leans down and drops a kiss on her lips as both smile happily.

Suddenly, my heart ached. They looked so perfect, so in love. _Why couldn't I have love like that?_ I thought to myself. Then I thought bitterly, _You would have love if you didn't leave L.A. and Camille behind. _I missed Camille so much, I did. I still loved her, I never stopped, but a long distance relationship didn't work out for us, neither of us had any time to call each other. Suddenly, I felt a pang in my heart. I regretted coming back to Minnesota to go to college, I could have easily gone to one in California. If I had, then Camille and I would still be together. But, it wasn't too late, I could still fix things. I would even if it took everything I had.

"Logan!" Kendall calls out, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I- I've missed you guys so much and I hate not seeing you all everyday so I was- I mean, I am-," I paused briefly.

"You are what?"

"I'm moving back to L.A. I transferred colleges and it's all set, I'm coming back to L.A. in a few weeks, the 25th to be exact."

"Really? That's awesome!" Jo squeals, "And you're coming back on the day of Cami's birthday, she's going to be so excited!" A smile formed on my lips, I knew it was her birthday, I couldn't wait to see Camille again.

"Yeah, I know. I miss her."

"Awww, she misses you, too. We're throwing a party for her that day, you're going to come and surprise her, okay?" Jo asks me, practically bouncing with excitement. I stared at her funny. I didn't expect her to be so overly excited and because I did consider her my sister, I knew this behavior was abnormal. I nod slowly, not taking my eyes off of her. "And guess what?"

"What?" I ask stifling a laugh at her behavior.

"C'mere," she beckons me over, patting the empty spot on the couch next to her. Chuckling, I shift Olivia's head from my lap to the couch where I lay a pillow underneath her head. Kendall laughs at Jo's behavior too, running a hand through his own hair. He must know what was coming, because he along with Jo was practically glowing with happiness, and I wasn't entirely sure if it was just because of my news. Their eyes were shining, lighting up even brighter and I took a step closer to them.

She grabs my hand and smiles affectionately. I'm confused as to what she's doing until she guides my hand to her stomach and rests it there. She looks up at me, smiling even wider now. Her hand covers mine and presses it a bit harder against her stomach. I gasp but break out into a smile joining the both of them when I realize what she's trying to tell me.

"You're pregnant?" I gasp out, tears of happiness filling my eyes.

"Yeah," she whispers standing up to pull me into a hug. "I'm so happy, Logan."

I hold her tight to me, "I am too, sis. I'm going to have another niece or a nephew." I part to look at Kendall. "Congrats, dude. Does Olivia know?" I ask. I tried to imagine her being a big sister, and I had to admit, it was a very cute thing to imagine.

"Thanks. Yeah, she does. She's really excited." Kendall wraps an arm around Jo's waist.

"You know Kendall, you shouldn't have let Jo carry all those bags inside. She shouldn't be lifting anything heavy," I reason, smirking when Jo sighs exasperatedly.

"_No, no, no._ We are not having a repeat of last time. I am perfectly capable of lifting a few bags especially when I'm only one month along," she huffs, "And I'm not broken or anything, when I was pregnant with Olivia, both of you didn't let me do anything, I just sat around all day and got fat."

It was true, I practically called them everyday to make sure Jo wasn't stressing herself when she was pregnant with Olivia and when they were here, I wouldn't let her touch a thing. "At least you lost all the fat you had when you were pregnant before," I add, trying to perk her up.

"Logan Mitchell! Did you just say that I was fat?" she asks, tears welling up in her eyes. Mood swings, I forgot about those.

"Shhh, no. You're not fat," I gather her into a hug until I feel her tears stop. By the time we part, she was smiling as she had been all along.

Then she takes one of my hands and one of Kendall's and places them on her stomach. We all smile instantly, as if the little gesture from her just made our day. Kendall pulls her in closer and kisses her head. "You're beautiful, baby." I can just faintly make out those words as Kendall whispers them into her ear.

"Alright, now let's help Logan pack. He's coming back to L.A.!"

I was about to protest, say that Jo shouldn't be lifting anything when I was cut off by her. "Don't you dare say anything. I'm helping you and that's that. Let's go Kendall." She drags Kendall along as he shrugs his shoulders as he's pulled along. I smirk crookedly, and follow. But before I leave, I lean down and drop a kiss on Olivia's forehead. Everything was going to be okay… soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that? I really hope you guys liked it, the next chapter will be up soon. I love writing Logan all brotherly and fatherly, it's really fun. What did you guys think of Logan being fatherly and brotherly? <strong>

**In the meantime, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the love you've given me, no thank you will be enough. So thank you. :)**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I looked around. The apartment that I had lived in now for four years was now completely and utterly empty. I couldn't say that it was home, because it never really was to me, but I would miss it. It was a place that held quite a few memories but those would never add up to the ones that I left behind in L.A. It was sad to think I probably wouldn't see this place again, at least not from the inside, but I was happy to be moving on, fixing the mistakes I made so long ago.<p>

Then, without another look, I turned around and left, shutting the door behind me. I sighed, breathing deeply. I quickly swiped out my phone and glided my fingers over the keys to type out a quick text to Kendall.

I took a cab there. Everything, all my furniture, my car, my belongings had already been shipped out to California, I stared at the blurring scenery. Each house, each building would probably never be seen again. Before I knew it, the driver pulled into the airport parking lot, I paid him, thanking him for the ride and entered the airport. I looked around. Huh. It was almost empty.

I went through all the procedures, passing security without difficulty. "Flight 1102, all passengers are to board flight 1102," a woman's voice echoed through the speakers. That was my flight. I took a step forward, the first step towards fixing my mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Jo shouts, wallowing me up in a hug.<p>

I laugh, it was always something seeing Jo, especially a pregnant Jo. "Hey, Jo. How are you?" I ask.

"Good!" she chirps happily. She takes my hand and places it on her stomach as she did weeks ago.

"Two months, right?" I whisper, fascinated in her stomach. It wasn't big, only a small little bump, she was only two months along after all, but it was always amazed me to touch her stomach. She was my sister and I was her brother, we had known each other since we were sixteen and nothing would ever change that.

"Yeah," she whispers, "Now, come on. We're setting everything up for Cam. You're going to help and then you're going to surprise her later on, okay?" she tells me and then grabs my hand and pulls me inside their house.

"Wow," I mutter under my breath. I hadn't been in their house in years, college kept me from visiting L.A. and when I did have break, Kendall, Jo and Olivia came to me.

Everything in their house looked so… homey. There were cushion dark brown couches, jade green walls. There were photos everywhere, on the glass coffee table, on the walls, and everywhere else. There were photos of everyone, them, Olivia, James, Carlos, me and… Camille. The flat screen TV was flipped open to a channel I didn't recognize. Olivia sat on the couch watching the cartoons on the screen, until I crept up behind her and picked her up.

"Uncle Logie!" she squeals, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. She pulls back, her bright green eyes shining.

"I missed you sweetie," I say as I pull her close to me.

"Missed you too," she mumbles against the fabric of my shirt.

"Hey Jo, where's Kendall?" I ask, looking over Olivia's shoulder. I look up to meet her eyes.

"You know, you're going to be a great father one day, Logan," she whispers as I blush. "Kendall should be down in a minute."

I hear feet thud down the stairs. "Hey, man," Kendall greets, smiling widely.

"Hey Kendall."

"She has you wrapped around her little finger, you know that?" Kendall asks, smirking. Olivia was still attached to my chest, her arms slung around my neck, I know she didn't plan on letting go anytime soon and neither did I.

"Yeah, she does. But she's got you wrapped around her little finger too, you know that?" I tease, smiling.

"C'mere, Liv," Kendall beckons her over, taking her from me. They looked like the perfect father and daughter example. Immediately, Olivia had clung to her father as Kendall pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Love you sweetie."

"Love you too Daddy," she answers, pecking his cheek.

"So are we going to get started? We got a lot of work to do."

I nod. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>"Shhh, guys, she's coming!" Jo says excitedly.<p>

Kendall, Olivia, James, and Carlos along with a few other friends began to hide as Jo went to go open the door.

"Cam!" I could faintly hear Jo say. I was upstairs rather than downstairs where everyone else was. "Happy birthday!"

I could hear their footsteps become more and more faint. They must have entered the house. "Surprise!"

I moved lower down the steps. There was no reason for Camille to come by the staircase again, and besides, I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Aww, guys, you didn't have to do this." I imagined how Camille looked, I hadn't seen her in four years. Four years could change a lot of people. "Liv!" I could hear her shout. I could almost imagine her picking Olivia up and spinning her around as she giggled. She was always great with kids.

"Guess what Aunt Cami?" I heard Olivia overly excited voice ask.

"What sweetie?" she asks, laughing.

"Uncle- Mmph," her voice was cut off by someone placing a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, sweetie." I heard Kendall's voice whisper.

"We have a surprise for you Cam, close your eyes," Jo orders.

Laughing Camille says, "Okay."

"No peeking," Jo warns. She backs out of the rooms and begins to walk towards me. "Come on, Logan," she whispers, beckoning me over and taking my hand.

She drags me to the living room and makes me stand in front of Camille. Looking at her made me realize how much I missed her. Her signature curls were curled to perfection as always. She was wearing a dark blue flowing dress that landed before her knees. How could I have let her go? Now that I saw her again, I wanted nothing more than to hug and stare at her all day. I wanted to freeze time and make everything alright again. I wanted her to myself again.

"Open your eyes," Jo tells her lightly. Slowly, she moves her hands down to her sides and looks up. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining as usual and her smile was set in place.

"Logan," she whispers, her smile fading. My heart dropped, she was mad at me. "You're here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I cut you guys off at the part I'm sure you wanted to read most. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but school's starting again (I had this past week off) so I'm not sure how much free time I'll have not dedicated to studying.<strong>

**Please ignore any typos you find. I only had time to proof-read it once, and I was rushing. I'll probably come back and fix it later. Tell me any typos you find, I'll gladly fix them.**

**Also, I posted a bunch of new stuff so I would absolutely love it if you checked it off. Thanks for reading!**

**So... review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I made you guys wait two weeks for another chapter especially one so short. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. This story has reached such amazing numbers that have absolutely blew me away. This chapter is pretty much giving you all an insight in Camille's head though it's told from Logan's point of view. It will tell you what happened that made her so angry.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>She smiles and by the way she does, I can tell that it's forced. "It's good to see you again." She was pretending, I could see her uneasiness. She steps forward and captures me in an awkward embrace just to please our friends. It was nothing like the close, intimate embraces we used to share. No, it was awkward and uneasy. I wanted nothing but to pull her close and hug her as tightly as I could and take away all the awkwardness.<p>

"It's good to see you, too, Cam," I whisper into her hair. She steps back hesitantly and looks around. Our friends seem to be doing their own things, leaving us alone. Camille turns around and leaves, leaving me dumb-founded. I want to follow her, but I can't bring myself to move. Instead, I turn around in the opposite direction and move towards Olivia. I grab her hands and spin her around to the music. I look from side to side, hoping to catch Camille's eyes. Every time I try, though, she avoids my gaze and looks away.

I'm getting frustrated. Why was she not happy to see me like I was to see her? Was she mad at me? Why wouldn't she talk to me? I wanted- no, _needed_ to talk to her. I needed to fix all the mistakes I made with her. I needed to get her to forgive me. So, I let Olivia down to run to Jo as I walk towards Camille. Her back is turned and she can't see me. As I get closer, I reach out and grab her wrist, pulling her into the kitchen while shutting the door behind me, resting my back against it.

She glares at me, squinting her eyes in the bright light. "What?" she asks in a cold voice. It sends shivers through me. That wasn't the Camille I knew and loved. She didn't talk like that to anyone. She was so playful with Olivia and the rest of our friends. She was always so sweet; her warm, velvety voice could always calm everyone down.

"Are you mad at me?" I blurt out. Realizing how straight forward I was, I clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from saying anything else stupid.

"Nooo," she exaggerates, her voice thick with sarcasm. "You can just waltz back into my life and I'll let you in with open arms."

"You know… I technically didn't just 'waltz' in. Everyone besides you knew I was coming, they just didn't want you to know." I chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood. It doesn't work. In fact, she looks even angrier than before.

"This isn't funny, Logan!" she screams, but I can tell there's sadness behind her tone. "You don't even know why I'm mad at you, do you?" she asks in realization. Her eyes are open wide, her expression still hurt.

I sigh, my expression softer. "No, I don't. I'm sorry I made you upset. Can you tell me though? I want to fix whatever mistake I made."

"Logan this isn't something you can just fix. You broke so many promises you made to me. You don't even know how much you hurt me, do you?"

"No," I admit, "I have no idea."

"You told me that you would always be there for me like my dad never was. You promised me that you would never leave me like my mom did. You hurt me when you told me you never would. I never said you had to stop chasing your dreams. That's all I ever wanted for you to do, but couldn't you have gone to a college here in California? I'm not mad that you didn't but couldn't you have at least kept in contact with me? You left me, Logan, and nothing is ever going to change that," she says sadly, tears shining in her eyes.

My heart sinks. How could I have forgotten all those broken promises? I reach out, to touch her arm when she flinches back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Camille. I can't believe how stupid I was. I'm sorry. I was selfish. I didn't think about how much my moving would affect everyone especially you. I still love you, though. That's something that will never change," I whisper softly. She looks at me as if she was trying to figure some sort of secret.

"I still love you, too." she whispers just as softly, "But that doesn't change anything. I don't forgive you. It's going to take more than just an apology. You hurt me, Logan. I'm sorry, too. I can't forgive you so easily." She backs up away from me, a few tears falling from her chocolate eyes. I wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and tell her that everything was going to be alright. "I'm sorry," she whispers one last time before leaving the kitchen.

I watch her retreat back to the living room with sad eyes. I was going to get her to forgive me one way or another that was my goal. I would get back together with her but only after she forgives me whole heartedly. She would forgive me... I was going to fix my mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking of making it a little more than four chapters. I don't think I'll be able to close it up by next chapter so probably two more chapters if not more. The next chapter is probably going to be Logan's plan in action to get Camille to forgive him. <strong>

**Also, I mentioned this in my other story last week but I'm going to do it again here. I'm now on twitter so you can follow me if you want. I am: lovesintheair57**

**So... review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for everything. You all really are the best. **

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV:<strong>

It had been a few days since I had last seen Camille and to be honest, I was getting slightly frustrated. I tried doing everything I could to get her to forgive me. I was constantly apologizing, texting her and calling her to see if she'd answer. She never did. Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough. Maybe I should do something a little more creative.

Then it hit me. I knew how to get Camille's forgiveness. It would require some time but hopefully, it would do the trick. I hoped it did...

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV:<strong>

It was literally only seven in the morning when I received a text from Logan. Again. The past few days he had been constantly trying to apologize but I wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily. But I felt terrible what I was doing to him, and as much as I wasn't about to admit it, I was starting to soften up for him.

All the text said was to meet him at the boating dock at seven PM. Did he really have to text me at seven to tell me that? It was twelve hours away. I groaned sleepily.

I was going to meet him, I was tired of breaking his heart over and over again.

I sigh and flop back onto the bed.

Later that evening, I arrive in front of the dock. I remember the first time we were there, we had the most amazing time full of laughter and well, romance. I had taken the liberty to look nice. With my dark blue spaghetti strap, short denim shorts, wedge sandals and my hair curled as usual, I had to admit I looked nice. I remembered how Logan had told me how he loved blue on me.

I looked around to only find that Logan was nowhere to be found. I roll my feet awkwardly, feeling embarrassed that I was in the middle of the dock all alone.

"Cam!" Kendall pants. "Sorry I'm late."

"Late? You're supposed to be here too?" I ask, confused.

He chuckles silently, "No, but I was supposed to be here to tell you to go inside that." He points to something behind me and as soon as I see what it is, I feel stupid that I didn't see it before. It was a boat, not too big but certainly not too small. It was perfect and the decorations on it made it look even more beautiful.

"Wow," I whisper into the wind. "It's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" Kendall asks, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Would you believe that Gustavo let us borrow it?"

"Gustavo?" I laugh, "I always knew he had a soft spot for his dogs." I tilt my head to look up at his reaction.

"We may be his dogs, but let's not forget what he started to call you, dogette." He touches my nose as I pull away and slap his shoulder.

"Mean!" I shout at him, sticking out my tongue, but I can't hide an amused smile. It was true, ever since Logan and mine's relationship had become more serious and I began to hang around the studio more often, he had taken an odd liking in calling me his dogette. The only good part was that Jo and Stephanie were dogettes too.

"Let's just go, Cam. We don't want to keep them waiting." Kendall says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along as he walks to the waiting boat.

"Them?"

"You'll see when you get there," Kendall mumbles, stopping when we finally stop in front of the entrance.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well what? Go in," he pushes me inside before stepping inside himself. "I'll meet up with you later." With that he turns around and runs down the corridor on our right.

"What? Kendall! Wait, where are you going?"

He briefly looks over his shoulder. "Just follow the rose petals; they'll lead you where you need to go."

"Wha-?" I look down to see what he was talking about. On the floor are scattered white rose petals. My favorite. It was getting darker outside by the minute and the hallway that lay ahead of me, while brightly lit, made me feel lonelier than ever. "Gee thanks Kendall. You just left me behind in a completely empty hallway."

I step forward, following the rose petals. Seems like Logan remembered more things about me than I thought he did. I follow the petals until I see a slip on folded blue paper on the floor.

It read; _Camille, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry._

I sigh, but smile softly. He was such a sweetheart for doing all this. I continue down the hallway of white rose petals, stopping when I reach yet another slip of paper.

_I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for breaking my promises. And I'm sorry for leaving you. Please forgive me. I still love you so much._

My heart warms at his sweetness. There was no way I could stay mad at him after this. Maybe I was letting him off too easily or maybe I'd been too hard on him, but at this point, all I cared about is getting to Logan and forgiving him.

The white rose petals flutter as I walk over them. I reach the next slip, but this time it's much longer.

_Dear Camille, _

_I know I've said sorry about a million times already and you're probably annoyed with me right now but I mean it. I'm sorry for breaking my promises and I'm sorry for leaving you. I was being selfish and I realized that some time ago. I missed you. So much. I wanted to come back and I don't know why I didn't. I was scared I guess. Scared of how everything might have changed in L.A. Scared of how everyone would react. Scared of how you would react. I didn't realize how much I hurt you. I guess I was too caught up in moving back to Minnesota to become a doctor that I didn't pay attention to anything else. Again, I'm sorry. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you in the ways your parents did but I did anyways though I did it unknowingly. I want to make it up to you in every way possible. Like I said before, I still love you and I promise that I'll never stop. My promises have gotten me into a lot of trouble but this is one promise that I'll never break. You know why? Because you're amazing. You're sweet, the coolest girl I know and the fact that you're beautiful is just a bonus. You said you loved me too, you said that you still love me and that's what is making me work so hard to gain you forgiveness. I know that if you love me, you'll eventually forgive me and that's all I'm aiming for. So I'm going to keep trying and if tonight doesn't convince you then maybe next time will. I'll never stop trying, Camille. No matter what. I still love you and I always will. That's a promise I'll always keep. So keep walking and go into the first wooden door ahead of you. I'll be waiting…_

_Love, _

_Logan_

Tears sprang to my eyes but this time, they were tears of joy. I don't even deserve anyone so sweet. His letter was touching to say the least. I still loved him and I would never stop. I step forward, my first step towards forgiving. I reach the glossy wooden door, push it wide open and step inside.

Inside are lit dark blue candles with white rose petals decorating the entire place. To the side is a small stage. I stare at the entire room lovingly. This boy did too much for me. I smile.

"Hey, Camille. I have something really special planned for you tonight and I really hope you like it." Logan voice startles me but I watch him carefully once I know it's him. Kendall, Carlos and James gather behind him, all of them dressed just as nicely as Logan. Kendall shoots me a knowing smile before leaning into his microphone.

"_I'm learning to live without you now  
>But I miss you sometimes<br>The more I know, the less I understand  
>All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning again<em>

Logan takes over, his chocolate brown eyes bearing into my own full of love.

_I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter  
>But my will gets weak<br>And my thoughts seem to scatter  
>But I think it's about forgiveness<br>Forgiveness  
>Even if, even if you don't love me anymore<br>_

Logan begins to take over completely, at least that's what it seemed like. I can only focus on him- Kendall, James and Carlos are practically background voices though I'm sure they're singing all together.

_These times are so uncertain__  
><em>_There's a yearning undefined__  
><em>_...People filled with rage__  
><em>_We all need a little tenderness__  
><em>_How can love survive in such a graceless age__  
><em>_The trust and self-assurance that can lead to happiness__  
><em>_They're the very things we kill, I guess__  
><em>_Pride and competition cannot fill these empty arms__  
><em>_And the work I put between us,__  
><em>_Doesn't keep me warm_

Logan places the microphone back onto his stand and steps off stage as Kendall, James and Carlos continue singing. Logan sings to himself, his voice growing softer as he approaches me.

He holds out his hand, looking more nervous than ever. "May I have this dance?" He thinks I'm going to say no. I can see it in his eyes. He's almost sure that he's going to receive rejection.

"You may," I say, surprising him. I slide my hand into his and I can't remember a better feeling. Our hand practically fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Really?"

I nod, smiling. "I'm not too hard to convince you know. By the way, the letter was really sweet, I loved it." I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms slowly and hesitantly wrap around my waist.

_I'm learning to live without you now__  
><em>_But I miss you, Baby__  
><em>_The more I know, the less I understand__  
><em>_All the things I thought I figured out, I have to learn again__  
><em>_I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter__  
><em>_But everything changes__  
><em>_And my friends seem to scatter__  
><em>_But I think it's about forgiveness__  
><em>_Forgiveness__  
><em>_Even if, even if you don't love me anymore_

I lean in and crash my lips onto his. "I forgive you. Don't think that I don't love you. I still love you and I'll never stop."

"I'll never stop either. I love you, too." He rubs our noses together before attaching our lips again. This kiss is much slower, much more passionate. Just like our hands, our lips fit together and move in perfect sync. I pull him closer while playing with the small strands of hair on the nape of his neck. Besides the one I had just given Logan, this was our first kiss in four years. It felt good. It felt so right. I can't believe I forgot what this felt like. His lips are warm, probably from singing, and they feel so good on my chilled ones.

I try to ignore the catcalls and the coughs but apparently Logan can't. He pulls away and I immediately miss the warmth of his lips on mine. He pecks my cheek before glaring at his friends.

"What?" he asks irritated.

"Well how about the fact that the both of you are basically making out in front of us while we're singing. Don't get us wrong, we're psyched that you're back together, but really? Do we need to rent a room out for you guys?" James chuckles.

"Umm, no," Logan whispers awkwardly, looking down. They all snicker at his embarrassment as Logan blushes furiously.

"Aww," I chuckle, jerking his chin up so our eyes meet, "Is someone embarrassed?" I ask, only slightly blushing myself.

"Ha, ha. Like you should be talking," he says, lightly poking my pink cheek.

"Jerk," I mumble.

"But you love me for it." He leans in and captures my lips again. Man, I could do this all day. After all, I have four years to make up for. That's the last thought on my mind as Logan deepens the kiss. Everything was okay again. It would take some time to get everything the way it used to be, but with love, anything was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya have it. What do you guys think? The song I used was "Heart Of the Matter" by Don Henley. I haven't gotten around to listening to it yet but I will eventually. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I honestly think I've wrapped everything up but there will be an epilogue. I want to kow what you want to see in it. It will be in the future so here's the thing. I can't decide if Jo's baby is going to be a boy or girl so I'm going to let you guys decide. Leave at least one name in your review and however many names I get for each gender, the one with more will be the sex of Jo's baby. <strong>

**I hope you all liked it and for the second last time for this story... review?**

**Much love to you all.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, you guys have a lot of names in mind. Thank you so much for not only them but also all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I hope you guys like this.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Logan, mmh," Camille murmurs against my lips. Our lips are attached, moving slowly but passionately against each other's. My arms are wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, closing the space between the two of us. Camille's arms are snaked around my neck, her fingers occasionally playing with the ends of my hair teasingly.<p>

I slowly move forward, letting Camille's back hitting the wall softly. I move my hand and hover it behind her back, evidently sending chills up Camille. I slowly detach our lips, earning a groan from Camille. I loved that. I move my lips from her lips and begin to plant wet kisses on her throat and her collarbone.

"Logan," she whispers into my hair.

Suddenly a ring goes off. Annoyed, we part. Why did people always ruin our make out sessions?

I turn back around, caressing Camille's cheek. "We don't have to answer it."

Camille laughs, pushing me away. "It might be important." She picks up the phone, "Hello?"

She suppresses a giggle when I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her petite waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Camille! You have to come down here! I'm freaking out! Jo's in labor and she's killing my hand and Liv keeps asking me what's happening to Jo. What- what am I supposed to do? We're at the hospital, get down here. Please," Kendall pleads.

Camille's face brightens. "The baby's coming? Okay, Kendall, calm down. I'll get everyone down there as soon as possible and Logan and I are already leaving. Be there soon."

She sets down the phone, turning to face me. "The baby's coming. Let's go, Kendall needs our help." I nod immediately, grabbing the keys to their car off the counter.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! Kendall, I'm going to kill you!" Jo screams. Her hair is a mess and her face is a bring pink. Her teeth are clenched and her hand is holding onto Kendall's so tightly that her knuckles are white.<p>

"Babe, go easy. You're killing my hand, I lost all feeling in it," Kendall says, soothing her while stroking her hair.

"Good, that's what you get for doing this to me!" Jo screams, letting out a deep breath.

"Jo, it takes two to-."

"Shut up, Kendall! It hurts," Jo whimpers.

"Well, well, well. Are you both just the happy couple?" I ask, chuckling with an amused look on my face. I drape my arm over Camille's shoulders as we walk in.

"How do you feel, Jo?" Camille asks cheerfully.

Jo cringes out of pain. "I'm about to push a baby out of me, Cam, how do you _think_ I feel?"

"Not so hot, I guess," Camille whispers. She sets her stuff down, and takes the seat on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Logan, can you just sit here for me? I have to go get ice for my hand, and I'm pretty sure Livy is out there crying. I told Carlos, James and Stephanie to take care of her, but…" Kendall clutches his hand, cradling it to his chest. "Good luck, I'll be back soon."

He pushes me down onto the chair and then twists on his heel, leaving the room. I look down at my hand. It was not going to look that way once Jo was done with it.

Sighing, I grab her hand and let her squeeze it.

* * *

><p>It had been seven hours. Seven hours of sitting in the hospital. Everyone was tired yet we all refused to go home. We were too excited and when Kendall came out to tell us that we didn't have to stay, we stayed anyways. Olivia was fast asleep on my lap. Her worry for her mother and all the crying must have wore her out. She would be waking up anytime soon, I knew, it was nine in the morning and the little girl must be hungry. Mrs. Knight and Katie were here now, accompanied by Katie's boyfriend, Ryan. They flew in just hours ago, from where they live close to where Katie attends college for management. Stephanie and Carlos were cuddled up on two white chairs and James' girlfriend of a few months, Skylar, chose to stop by as well. As for Camille, she was cuddled up to my side.<p>

"Uncle Logie, when is my baby brother or sister gonna come?" I look down to see Olivia rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her little hands.

"I don't know, sweetie. Whenever he or she decides they're ready."

We sit there in silence until we hear a loud scream from inside the room. Jo's scream. Then, we hear a baby's cry. Olivia whimpers, burying her face into my shirt.

"What happened to mommy?" she asks.

"She'll be okay, Liv," I say, patting her hair.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet." Kendall holds the door open and holds his arm out for Olivia to hold. He looks exhausted, I can tell, but his eyes, though there are bags underneath them, are sparkling with happiness and there's a ridiculously large smile gracing his lips.

We walk in, all of us eager to welcome the newest edition to our family in. Jo's holding a bundle of blankets, cradling them to her chest. Her eyes are shining with happiness as she's completely absorbed in it.

"Hey guys," she whispers, looking up at us. She's smiling just like the rest of us are. She hands the bundle over to Kendall before scooting over to let Olivia sit on the bed with her.

"Mama, are you okay?" Olivia asks, hugging Jo.

Jo laughs, "Yes, baby. I'm perfectly fine. Do you want to meet your baby brother?" Olivia nods eagerly, getting on her knees when Kendall passes the little boy back to his mother.

"He's so tiny," she whispers, touching the small tufts of dirty hair on his head. Jo smiles and nods, handing the baby back over to Kendall before pulling Olivia into a hug.

Kendall hands the little boy over to me and I hold him close. "Hi there, little buddy. I'm your Uncle Logan," I whisper as his hand comes to wrap around my finger.

"Logie," Kendall corrects, "You're his Uncle Logie."

Ignoring him, I continue to look at the tiny boy. "What's his name?"

"Nathan. Nathan Kenneth Knight," Jo says as Kendall walks over and kisses her forehead.

"He's beautiful," Camille awes.

I hand him over to James who carefully takes him. I reach into my pocket until I find what I was looking for. I twist it, wondering whether or not I should bring it out. It was the perfect moment. I start panicking- what if she said no? Then, I would be humiliated in front of all my friends. These past months with her made me realize how lucky I was to have her and how stupid I was to let her go the first time. She wouldn't say no right?

Hesitantly, I bring it out and turn towards her.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

I grab her hand and kneel on one knee. I can feel all eyes on me. "Camille, I love you and through these past few months, I've come to realize that I can't live without you. I made a stupid mistake of letting you go once, but I'm not going to do it again. I need you in my life. You make me happy. Would you make me happier by becoming my wife?"

Tears spring to her eyes, "Yes, Logan. I will." I stand up and kiss her softly. I slip the ring onto her finger and smile as we bump our foreheads together.

"Hey, Camille. Sorry to ruin your whole lovebirds moment, but don't you have an announcement to make?" Jo asks.

Camille smiles brightly. What was Jo talking about? Camille takes my hand and guides it to her stomach. I'm confused. What was happening?

"Logan, I'm pregnant," she tells me, placing her hand over mine.

And then, I faint.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I really wanted to end the story like that... I don't know why though. I hope I didn't disappoint. Some of you have been asking me to continue this and make a sequel, but so sorry, I can't. This story wasn't meant to be this long anyways and I've come to learn that I can't handle three stories at once. This story was so fun to write and I'm going to miss it but this story is over.<strong>

**I'm proud of it. Another one of my babies are finished.**

**When I first got this request from XxSmileyxD, I never in a million years thought this many people would like it and be so excited for it. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, put this story on alert, or simply read it.**

**A huge thanks to everyone who read especially including;**

**XxSmileyxD, ****poeticjustice13, ****prettylocks111, ****bigtimerangergirl123, ****marykateluvsu, ****Promiseme2727, ****BTR girly girl, ****imadisneygirl, ****Julgan, ****gAbrielle Albert, ****Team McFly, ****Draco'sGirrl, ****family0124, ****katpawsnh, ****luv****jonasbros, ****MissAuthor123, ****Mrs Penlow Henderschmidt, ****Ozelot is a Logienator, ****squoctobird, ****water17fire17, ****x-Lee-x-Chris-x-Logie's girl-x, ****xxhugsandrocketsxx, ****kkat8, ****ShowGirl144, ****xRainingSunshine, Lulu27364, , and MiiMyselfandTime.**

**Sob. I feel so sad but I'm happy that I finally finished it. I hope you all have a wonderful New Years and I'll be back next year!**

**PS- Don't you think I should bring Olivia back sometime? She's so adorable and I love writing about her.**

**One last time for this story... review?**


End file.
